1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording device and an image recording method.
2. Related Art
A platen (medium support) for supporting a medium is provided to ink jet printers and the like, which are examples of image recording devices, so that the medium on which the image is printed is placed at a fixed orientation with respect to the head that discharges the ink (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-197799).